


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After playing his first cowboy role, Sean starts using expressions from the Old West in his speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorrie6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dorrie6).



"I'm hankering for a good meal," Sean said.

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Hankering?"

"Yup. It means--"

"I know what it means, Irish. _Hankering? Yup?_ You're taking your role in _Into The West_ way too seriously."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

Elijah shook his head. "I guess I'm lucky you didn't do Shakespeare."

Sean looked highly offended. "Wait until _you_ do a western, Elijah, then you'll get just as caught up in it as I did. America was a different place then, far less complicated, and far more adventurous. Men riding horses, carrying big guns."

Elijah's eyes dropped to Sean's crotch. "You may not ride a horse, but you carry the biggest gun _I've_ ever seen." When Sean went pink to the ears, Elijah grinned wickedly and turned around. Sticking his ass out in invitation, he asked, "What do you say, cowboy? Wanna ride _this_ pony?"


End file.
